Princess of china
by KradElric
Summary: Songfic YAOI SasuNaru Otra noche de lluvia intensa; un rubio corría a gran velocidad a través del bosque sin importarle mojarse, sin importarle escapar… Sin importarle dejar todo lo que amaba a tras. Cada vez se volvía más difícil de entender; ¿Cómo hacerle ver que a encontrado todo lo que un día deseo?.


**Princess of china**

Hola a todos, éste es un songfic basado en la canción "Princess of china" de Coldplay con sus respectivas modificaciones.

Cuando escuché ésta canción me gusto mucho y me comencé a imaginar una historia un poco larga, pero aquí les traje la versión corta que espero funcione igual.

Ojalá les guste y espero sus reviews para saber que piensan.

**Otra noche de lluvia intensa; un rubio corría a gran velocidad a través del bosque sin importarle mojarse, sin importarle escapar… **

**Sin importarle dejar todo lo que amaba a tras. **

**Cada vez se volvía más difícil de entender; ¿Cómo hacerle ver que a encontrado todo lo que un día deseo?.**

**A cada paso que daba alejándose del lugar, una parte de si moría. Era lo mejor, alejarse de él. Debía romper su corazón para poder salvarlo.**

**Rayos iluminaban su camino, uno que había creído encontrar, pero la realidad es que todo se volvía turbio, ahora caminaba a ciegas . **

**- Tengo que irme… Tengo que escapar – las gotas de lluvia que escurrían por su rostro ocultaban las lagrimas saladas que brotaban de sus ojos. Él le había jurado amarlo, prometió nunca dejarlo ir.**

**Once upon a time somebody ran**

**Somebody ran away saying fast as I can**

**I got to go, I got to go.**

**El príncipe de cabello negro miraba por la ventana del castillo como la lluvia caía, colocando con nostalgia una mano en el cristal arrastrándola suavemente dejando una huella borrosa.**

**Se odiaba por lo que había hecho, lo había lastimado y el mismo se estaba suicidando al alejarlo de esa manera. Aún sonaban las palabras en su mente.**

"**Naruto… jamás podré amarte" **

**Sus manos se cerraron con fuerza provocando que la copa que llevaba en la otra mano se reventara encajando trozos de cristal en su piel. Prefería mil veces el dolor que esto causaba al que sentía muy dentro de si.**

**Un relámpago más.**

**La silueta de Naruto apareció. Se alejaba… Y el solo miraría mientras lo hacía.**

**Once upon a time we fell apart**

**You hold it in your hands**

**The two halves of my heart**

**Meses a tras, cuando aún sus caminos no se cruzaban, el príncipe Sasuke recibió una invitación a una boda. La boda del duque Shikamaru y la condesa Ino. Detestaba salir del castillo a aparentar que realmente le importaba, sin embargo, eran hijos de los mejores amigos de su difunto padre. No podría zafarse de ésta.**

**La ceremonia tendría lugar en el hogar del duque, que según había escuchado había sido ambientada con perfecta gracia. Se esperaba fuera un evento del cuál se hablara por años.**

**El carruaje tirado por caballos negros se detuvo al llegar a la entrada de la mansión; la puerta fue abierta por el cochero y un Sasuke vestido con un traje de época negro salió. Varias miradas curiosas se posaron sobre él. No era cosa nueva que muchas mujeres solteras quisieran acercársele. Era el soltero más codiciado del reinado, sin mencionar que era el hijo del Rey que pronto debía tomar su lugar y que por ende debía desposarse.**

**Lo extraño era que siempre se le veía solo a pesar de que su consejero le recomendaba salir con alguna de sus prospectas. **

**Caminó por el piso de mármol haciendo un ruido rítmico con sus pasos hasta la puerta principal donde los sirvientes daban la bienvenida con copas de champaña y demás. El consejero entregó las invitaciones y el príncipe Sasuke se adentró a la mansión.**

**La ceremonia nupcial estaba por comenzar, él se dirigió rodeado de doncellas hacia el lugar donde ambos novios compartirían votos y se entregarían el uno al otro.**

**Estupideces, pensaba él. No hallaba algo de hermosura en un evento preparado y falso. Sus pensamientos eran fundados en el hecho de que era un matrimonio arreglado.**

**El sacerdote había comenzado hace ya unos minutos; en el rostro de la chica se notaba un atisbo de tristeza que no pasaba desapercibido. La audiencia por supuesto no tenía idea de lo que sucedía tras la aparente escena.**

**- …si alguien se opone a la consagración de este matrimonio, que hable ahora o calle para siempre – los portones se abrieron con brusquedad dejando entrar a un chico rubio de ojos azules y traje blanco. **

**Era el rostro que lo seguiría en cada momento de su vida.**

**- ¡Yo me opongo! – gritó mientras caminaba hacia el altar. La audiencia se exaltó y un barullo comenzó sin control. Era un escandalo.**

**- Esto es una farsa – decía a regañadientes mirando a ambos novios. Inmediatamente dos sujetos de gran estatura se pusieron de pié tomándolo por ambos brazos y arrastrándolo fuera lanzándolo hacia una fuente de la mansión.**

**Una ligera sonrisa se formó en el mojado rostro de Naruto, al menos había logrado hacer lo que nadie incluidos los novios hubiera podido hacer. Exponer la verdad.**

**Inmediatamente una chica de cabello largo y rosa, vestida con un largo vestido ampón de encaje salió por la puerta corriendo hacia donde él estaba para extenderle una mano y ayudarlo a salir. **

**- Soy Sakura – sonrió jalándolo un poco hasta que finalmente se puso de pie. Estaba totalmente mojado.**

**En ese momento Sasuke salió de la mansión recargándose en uno de los pilares para fumar un cigarrillo. Frente a él estaba el chico rubio que había dejado un alboroto en la ceremonia y Sakura, la doncella que su padre había elegido para él tiempo atrás. **

**Naruto levantó la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Sasuke, un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, una sensación tan extraña…**

**Los días pasaron y todo transcurría con normalidad, el cumpleaños de Naruto pronto se acercaba y las invitaciones ya habían sido entregadas. **

**- ¿Ha escuchado lo que dije mi señor? – preguntaba el consejero mientras servía un poco más de té en la tasa del príncipe.**

**- Si, alista el carruaje, iremos a una fiesta – finalizó mientras firmaba unos cuantos papeles sobre el escritorio sin siquiera revisarlos.**

**Su rostro serio se hizo presente entre el tumulto de gente. Nuevamente los murmullos se hacían presentes. ¿Cómo alguien como el futuro rey conocía a alguien como Naruto?. La realidad es que no lo conocía, pero a eso había venido.**

**Sakura también estaba presente, inmediatamente al mirar el cabello largo y negro pasar frente a ella su rostro se ruborizó, era de quien había estado enamorada desde que los presentaron.**

**En otra parte del lugar, Naruto bromeaba con sus amigos sobre quién sería el próximo en contraer matrimonio, todos decían que él sería el último debido a su reputación de mujeriego, odiaba admitirlo pero en algún momento lo había pensado y la triste realidad es que eso podría ser cierto. Repentinamente el tema de conversación cambiaba y nuevamente escuchaba el nombre "Sasuke". Últimamente todos hablaban de él, no le bastaba con ser el próximo rey, si no que también tenía que ser el centro de atención de cualquier lugar al que iba. **

**El rubio se aparto del lugar y fue a buscar un poco de alcohol para rellenar su vaso; en la barra las doncellas y los duques hablaban de él, Sasuke les dá lo que quieren. Sasuke tiene una mente brillante, Sasuke es lo mejor, Sasuke, Sasuke… **

**Los tragos de Naruto aumentaban a un ritmo incesante, detestaba ser invisible, toda su vida lo había sido y ahora en su propio cumpleaños había sido excluido. **

**No lo permitiría.**

**Llenó nuevamente su vaso y comienzo a caminar tambaleándose de vez en cuando hacia donde estaba ese sujeto que le había robado la atención.**

**- Tu…No se como los convences y no se que es lo que haces… – le dio un trago más a su bebida. Intentaba no caer debido al mareo, sin embargo para cualquiera podría pasar por sobrio a pesar de su aliento alcohólico y el hecho de que apenas se mantenía en pie.**

**- Al parecer tienes un problema conmigo – la voz grave del príncipe resonó, todos miraban boquiabiertos. Él jamás hablaba, todo lo decía su consejero por él y esta noche la audiencia había escuchado su voz. **

**Giró sobre sus talones y comenzó a caminar hacia el jardín trasero seguido de Naruto quien vociferaba cosas sin poner atención en realidad a lo que decía; una vez afuera Naruto se apresuró a cerrar las puertas para evitar que alguien escuchara todo lo que tenía que decirle a ese engreído príncipe.**

**- El único problema que tengo, eres tu – decía acercándose a él caminando con dificultad sobre el césped. **

**El rostro de Sasuke era inmutable, el simplemente escuchaba lo que el rubio decía.**

**- ¿No te basta con tener todo lo que deseas? – el vaso de Naruto cayó contra la tierra.**

**- Deberías cuidar lo que dices, podría tomarlo como una ofensa – una ligera sonrisa se escapó de los labios del pelinegro.**

**- Lo peor de todo… es que ni yo puedo dejarte pasar desapercibido - **

**Nuevamente esa tensión se sintió entre los dos, una que los obligaba a acercarse. El viento sopló removiendo el cabello de ambos. Naruto no soportó más y cayó al suelo perdiendo el conocimiento.**

**- Denigrado a un simple borracho – la risa de Sasuke fue lo último que escuchó antes de quedarse dormido sobre el césped.**

**A la mañana siguiente los repentinos rayos del sol sobre sus ojos lo obligaron a despertarse. Sus orbes azules se enfrentaron directamente a la luz cegándolo por completo.**

**- ¡Demonios!, ¡me has dejado ciego! – gritaba cubriéndose los ojos con ambas manos, una punzada en su cabeza lo obligó a tensarse y evitar moverse bruscamente.**

**- Después de tu escena de ayer debería castigarte con eso realmente, estoy muy decepcionada de ti Naruto – decía una señora vestida con un fino traje color vino mientras acomodaba unas prendas sobre la cama y abría todas las cortinas de la habitación.**

**- ¿De que hablas? – lentamente se incorporaba para evitar el dolor de cabeza, sin embargo el tono de voz de su ama de llaves era como un martillo.**

**- Qué desfachatez tuya emborracharte como cualquier vagabundo de taberna y peor aún, frente al príncipe Sasuke. Báñate, vístete y en cuanto estés listo irás personalmente a ofrecer disculpas - **

**- ¿Y si me niego?, ¿Quién te crees que eres para darme ordenes?, ¡podría correrte después de tu insolencia! – gritaba mientras se frotaba las cienes. **

**- Já, desearía ver como te las arreglarías solo, ¡Date prisa! -**

**No recordaba mucho de lo que había pasado la noche anterior, pero si Sasuke estaba envuelto en todo esto, sería mejor arreglar las cosas, no le convenía de ninguna forma tener conflictos con él.**

**Una vez listo se encaminó hacia el castillo, sus ojos estaban rojos y unas ligeras ojeras se habían formado, sin mencionar que el dolor de cabeza aún se hacía presente.**

**- ¿Qué pasó ayer? – cuestionaba el rubio mientras cerraba la pequeña cortina de la ventana.**

**- Te desmayaste y el príncipe muy amablemente te metió a la casa – decía apenada la mujer.**

**- ¿Y cuál es el problema?, no veo por que tanto alboroto… -**

**- Después de decirle, engreído y prepotente, sin mencionar que te cargó hasta tu cama – la mujer se llevó una mano a la frente dándose un pequeño masaje, ¿Qué dirían de esa familia?.**

**Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron un poco más de lo normal, el solo se había avergonzado frente a todos y frente al futuro rey. Esta vez iba en serio.**

**La carroza se detuvo, Naruto bajó de ella acomodándose el traje y caminando sin saber bien que hacer.**

**Caminó hasta la entrada para hablar con un guardia. Esta vez estaba completamente solo, si él se había metido en ese problema, él debía salir por si mismo.**

**- Su majestad, el duque Naruto ha venido a hablar con usted, dice que es importante -**

**- Hazlo pasar - **

**Los pasillos eran largo cubiertos con cuadros y demás cosas, sin mencionar que había mucha movilidad dentro del castillo, Naruto caminaba detrás del consejero de Sasuke, estaba nervioso y tenía resaca…**

**- Cierra la puerta al entrar – pidió Sasuke mientras escribía sobre un papel que Naruto no logró leer.**

**- No se bien como hacer esto… - susurró para si mismo.**

**- Supongo que vienes a agradecerme – dijo sin separar la mirada del documento.**

**- Si, creo. Y también a pedirle disculpas por mi comportamiento – Naruto se arrodilló colocando la rodilla derecha en el suelo y agachando la cabeza.**

**Sasuke clavó la mirada en Naruto, finalmente había descubierto que era lo que sucedía cada vez que lo veía, esa extraña sensación que recorría su cuerpo como una carga eléctrica.**

**Se puso de pié y caminó hasta él, levantándolo de un brazo.**

**- No es suficiente – los ojos de Sasuke se clavaron en los de Naruto, era momento de saber si su hipótesis era correcta.**

**Los labios de Sasuke se separaron unos milímetros y el espacio entre ellos dos desapareció. El pelinegro besaba a Naruto lentamente, las comisuras de sus labios se rosaban con suavidad; Naruto estaba en shock, jamás hubiera pensado que ésta situación pasaría, sin embargo lo estaba disfrutando… Eso que sentían era tensión sexual, o tal vez, amor a primera vista.**

**La lengua de Sasuke delineó el labio inferior de Naruto ocacionando en éste un ligero escalofrío, sus alientos se entremezclaban y su piel se tocaba, el beso lentamente adquiría intensidad hasta que ambos sintieron el ardor y el sabor del otro.**

**Sasuke rompió el beso alejándose abruptamente de Naruto que comenzó a jadear un poco por la falta de oxigeno. Sasuke por su parte exhaló lentamente el sabor de Naruto, jamás había sentido algo igual.**

**- Yo… lo siento – decía Naruto frunciendo un poco el entrecejo, se sentía sumamente confundido, no sabía que hacer o decir.**

**- Dime que no te gusto – pedía el príncipe relamiendo sus labios, no se arrepentía de nada, de hecho, quería más.**

**Naruto levantó la mirada y dudó unos segundos si debía hacerlo o no pero finalmente avanzó hacia el príncipe tomándolo por la nuca y volviéndolo a besar.**

**Ese fue el comienzo del amor.**

**Los días posteriores era todo menos cotidianos, ambos se veían en secreto para platicar por horas, cuando era cuestión de verse en público hacían verlo como si hubiera sido una casualidad hasta el punto en el que la gente comenzó a verlos como buenos amigos. La realidad es que el amor que se sentían iba creciendo a pasos agigantados mientras el uno sabía más del otro.**

**Una repentina lluvia impidió que el rubio pudiera irse temprano a su casa. Estaba realmente cansado por todas las actividades que había hecho con Sasuke desde temprano en la mañana y solo quería llegar a dormir un poco.**

**- Deberías quedarte conmigo ésta noche – los brazos fuertes del pelinegro envolvieron el cuerpo de Naruto hasta que el pecho de Sasuke quedó pegado con la espalda del rubio.**

**- No puedo… sería peligroso, podrían sospechar – Naruto miraba por la venta la lluvia caer, jamás en su vida se había sentido así. Amado, protegido y seguro, no quería abandonar eso.**

**- No me importa, quiero que te quedes aquí – el pelinegro depositó un beso en el cuello del rubio.**

**- Sasuke, hay algo que me he estado preguntando – dijo girando entre los brazos del pelinegro. - ¿Qué tan serio es esto? – preguntó Naruto con el rostro sereno, él podía imaginarse de ésta forma por siempre, pero Sasuke debía ser rey, era su obligación y su deber. **

**Temía no figurar en ese plan.**

**Sasuke se quedó callado unos segundos, estaba pensando que respuesta le daría, a decir verdad él también lo había pensado. ¿Cómo tomaría el pueblo cuando les mostrara a un hombre para gobernar a su lado y como esposo?.**

**- La verdad, Naruto, es que nunca me había imaginado que me enamoraría de un hombre, y no de cualquier hombre, de ti. Eres el único por el cuál mi corazón late y latera, así que no importa lo que piensen los demás, por que esto es amor, y no hay nada malo en amar – la mano del pelinegro acarició uno de los flequillos dorados del ojiazul para después sellar sus palabras con un beso que contenía lo que sentía por él.**

**Once upon a time we're burning bright**

**Now all we ever seem to do is fight**

**On and on...**

**And on and on and on...**

**La respiración de Sasuke era agitada, Naruto le dedicó una última mirada antes de salir por la puerta. El nudo en la garganta le impedía poder siquiera articular palabra.**

**Los habían descubierto, el consejero había escuchado en el pueblo que aquella extraña amistad que se había desarrollado con gran rapidez entre ambos chicos y se estaba torciendo, corrompiendo hasta volverse enfermiza y profana.**

**A Sasuke no le importaba, sin embargo a Naruto si. Se sentía entre la espada y la pared, lo amaba y quería estar con él y enfrentarse al mundo, pero también lo quería ver bien y no quería interferir con lo que ya estaba predestinado. **

**La realidad es que ambos se encontrar en el lugar y tiempo erróneos, ambos se enamoraron de la persona equivocada. Pero ya dependían el uno del otro, Naruto era necesario para Sasuke.**

**Unos cuantos días pasaron, el príncipe no ha sabido nada de Naruto, ha escuchado que estuvo bebiendo últimamente y que ha tenido problemas en las tabernas.**

**Necesitaba verlo, tanto como respirar; tomó su saco y salió de su estudio.**

**Al entrar a la habitación Sasuke observó a un Naruto que más allá de la depresión se encontraba en la decadencia, sus ojos estaban cerrados pero a pesar de eso se notaban hinchados, su habitación apestaba a alcohol puro, la correspondencia y los deberes se apilaban en su escritorio y su tez cada vez se volvía más pálida.**

**La ama de llaves le pidió unos segundos para hablar con el sobre Naruto, llevándolo a un estudio en el piso de abajo.**

**- No ha comido y no ha salido de su habitación hace dos días. Su majestad, se que no es de mi incumbencia, pero a pesar de lo que es bueno para él, las voces en el pueblo se han incrementado, no creo que ésta relación vaya a terminar bien – el silencio se volvió profundo, ella había tocado algo en el fondo de Sasuke, su mandíbula se tensó y sus puños se cerraron, ella sabía que no podía hacer más y se retiro.**

**Once upon a time on the same side**

**Once upon a time on the same side in the same game**

**And why'd you have to go**

**Have to go and throw water on my flame**

**Sasuke no se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados, no iba a permitir que el amor que sentía por él se le fuera de las manos. Depositó un ligero beso en su frente y se marchó del lugar.**

**A la mañana siguiente Naruto tuvo que despertar debido a un fuerte olor que quemaba su garganta, al abrir los ojos se vio rodeado de humo y de un tono rojizo que se colaba por debajo de la puerta. La casa ardía en llamas.**

**Cubrió la chapa con un trapo húmedo y al abrirla solo pudo observar un pasillo casi destruido por el fuego, no había otra manera, por más que quisiera salir a ayudar a los que trabajaban para él por ahora tenía que ver como saldría de ésta.**

**Abrió la ventana posterior a la puerta de su habitación que por suerte tenía un árbol en frente y con gracia trepó por el árbol hasta encontrarse seguro en el suelo. Inmediatamente el ama de llaves llegó a cubrirlo con una manta, su rostro estaba cubierto de lagrimas, sin embargo el de Naruto se mantenía estático, sin emociones, ni siquiera preocupación, solo miraba y a pesar de que el aire estaba cargado con las flamas y por lo tanto caliente, él solo sentía frio, un frío que lo acompañaría de ahora en adelante.**

**El príncipe pronto fue notificado, al parecer había sido provocado, Naruto estaba a salvo pero sabía que no iba a ser la última vez que esto sucedería.**

**Al fin entendía que no estaba en sus manos, ser feliz no era parte del plan. Sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza y un par de lagrimas escurrieron por su piel. Su impotencia era desmesurada, sabía que no podía seguir con Naruto.**

**Más días pasaron, y el frio aumentaba, los días eran largos y las noches tortuosas, sus brazos estaban vacíos, sus labios anhelantes, pero ambos solamente se observaban desde lo lejos.**

**Una tarde mientras Naruto checaba el correo encontró una invitación a una boda, inmediatamente la abrió desgarrando el sobre sin ningún cuidado, sus dientes rechinaron y sus manos arrugaron la invitación.**

**Sasuke iba a casarse con Sakura, aquella chica que le había tendido una mano el día que lo echaron de la boda.**

**Naruto se encaminó hacia el castillo, tenía que hablar con Sasuke, debía averiguar que es lo que sucedía… Quizá el amor ya se había acabado.**

**Sasuke se encontraba en una importante reunión con otros nobles del reinado, un barullo se escuchaba afuera por lo que tuvo que interrumpir unos segundos la reunión y salió al corredor para encontrarse a Naruto siendo arrastrado por varios guardias hacia afuera. El pelinegro ni se inmutó, simplemente hizo una seña para que lo dejaran ir y se encaminó hacia otra habitación seguido de Naruto.**

**- ¿Te vas a casar? – sus palabras sonaron cortadas, la incredulidad aún invadía su ser.**

**- ¿Has venido solamente a armar una escena? – preguntó el pelinegro sirviéndose una copa de vino tinto. Detestaba portarse frio con él, pero no había más remedio, debía salvarlo.**

**- No te entiendo… Hace unas semanas me jurabas amor eterno y ahora, ¿te vas a casar con Sakura? – dio un paso hacia él sin saber bien lo que hacía.**

**- Ella es inteligente y todos la quieren, será una buena reina – sus acidas palabras herían internamente a Naruto, sin embargo no pararía hasta romperlo por completo.**

**- Algo me falta… Es una sensación que llevo conmigo desde que nos alejamos, tú no puedes vivir sin mí – dijo Naruto acercándose un poco más; un relámpago se escuchó haciendo vibrar las ventanas, una gran tormenta se acercaba.**

**- No eres indispensable en mi vida – toda la inocencia de ese amor se había ido, ambos estaban rotos.**

**- Dime que no me amas… - Naruto tomó a Sasuke por el rostro y lo besó como hace mucho tiempo no hacía. Ese fuego que emanaba de su interior y que el otro podía saborear aún estaba presente a pesar de lo que Sasuke dijera, él sabía que lo seguía queriendo.**

**Sasuke lo empujó con violencia limpiándose la boca con el dorso de su brazo, era realmente doloroso tener que alejar los besos que le daban vida.**

**- Creí que venía dispuesto a morir si me decías que la amabas, pero se que aún me perteneces – una sonrisa melancólica se formó en sus labios, los flequillos cayeron cubriendo su rostro ocultando la tristeza que sentía.**

**- Naruto… jamás podré amarte – finalizo dando media vuelta y abriendo la puerta haciéndole un ademán con la mano para que saliera.**

**Al fin lo había conseguido, había destruido a Naruto.**

**I could've been a princess, you'd be a king**

**Could've had a castle and wore a ring**

**But no, you let me go.**

**I could've been a princess, you'd be a king**

**Could've had a castle and wore a ring**

**But no, you let me go.**

**La lluvia no se hizo esperar más, caía con furia mientras Naruto corría intentando en vano escapar.**

**Vacío, se sentía vacío y sin camino. Sus piernas amenazaban con flaquear, sus manos perdían fuerza y su corazón se volvía lento a cada palpitar. Estaba muriendo en vida.**

**Los días pasaron y el no se levantaba de la cama.**

**Semanas y no había probado alimento.**

**Meses y solo deseaba morir.**

You stole my star

Lalalalalala

You stole my star

Lalalalalala

**El día de la boda finalmente había llegado, el pueblo entero iría a presenciar tan magnifico y gratificante evento. Naruto se levantó de la cama y se alistó como si fuera a ser el novio, su cuerpo lucía mucho más delgado y demacrado que antes, su cabello era largo y sus ojos habían perdido brillo.**

**Sasuke se veía impecable, sus largos mechones de cabello estaban peinados perfectamente de manera que su rostro se podía apreciar. Se veía más atractivo que nunca. Por otra lado Sakura deslumbraba con tanta belleza; Naruto se alegraba por que había elegido a una chica de la cuál se enamoraría y le haría bien a él y al pueblo.**

**Nuevamente el padre decía aquellas palabras que tanto había esperado escuchar.**

**- …si alguien se opone a la consagración de este matrimonio, que hable ahora o calle para siempre – Naruto quería levantarse y gritar al mundo que amaba a Sasuke. Quería decirle que cada día pensaba en él, que había perdido la razón el día que el se alejó, pero no lo hizo.**

**Sasuke miró sobre su hombro y observó el rubio cabello de Naruto en la útlima fila de la Iglesia, su corazón latía con fuerza y solo esperaba a que Naruto interrumpiera para poder comenzar una guerra.**

**Naruto se puso de pié y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, dándole la espalda a todo lo que un día anhelo y amó. Los aplausos comenzaron a sonar y el matrimonio se consumaba con un beso.**

**Finalmente se había vuelto rey, gobernaría como todos esperaban lo hiciera, aunque su corazón desde hace tiempo se había detenido.**

**Cause you really hurt me**

**No you really hurt me**

Tal vez tenga una continuación, pero eso depende de ustedes.


End file.
